warbringerfandomcom-20200213-history
United Earth Republic
The United Earth Republic, or UER, is a fully-grown Human faction that began with the First Human Revolution in 2061 and became a full-fledged planetary nation with it's victory over the Humani Imperium in 2068. It's motto is Libertatem aut Mortem (Liberty or Death), the last uttered words by David Tafu, a revolutionary soldier, before being executed during the First Human Revolution. Its government is a Constitutional Republic, ruling under the articles and ammendments of the Terran Constitution. It's executive branch is lead by an Executor, it's legislative by a Senate, and it's Judicial by a Supreme Court. It's armed forces is the United Earth Military. Though many Terran Humans speak different languages as is a characteristic of Earth's diverse cultures, the offical language used in government and military matters is Latin. In Latin, it is known as "Reipublicae Terrae", or Republic of the Earth. History In the 2100s the UER helped fund colonial expeditions beyond Sol, founding countless Human settlements in the Milky Way Galaxy. One of these expeditions, containing primarily colonists from central Europe, crashed in unknown space and led to the creation of the Terran Space Confederacy. In the late 2100s, the UER encountered a race known to them as the Warbringers and engaged in a war with them. The United Earth Military engaged the Warbringers on many occassions eventually driving them back to their homeworld, Frea, and destroying an interstellar superweapon located on the planet. In the early 2200's, the United Earth Republic government was temporarily overthrown and transformed into the United Earth Empire. With the help of the Knights of Terra, members of the United Earth Military overthrew the self-proclaimed Emperor and restored the Republic and placed the previous Executor back in office. Also during the early 2200's, the United Earth Republic encountered another Human civilization, the Second Edenite Empire and engaged in a short but bloody war which ended with the UER helping build a Republican government there. Shortly afterwards, the Invaders, who had destroyed the First Edenite Empire had returned and launched a surprise attack on the galaxy to the point of Earth, where the UER, along with it's Buk'karian and Kadonian allies, defeated the Invader fleet and ended the menace. In 2251, the UER's executor was assassinated by Qi'han and was impersonated. Dillan Farsehen took the office of Executor afterwards. In 2252, the Great Galactic War officaly began with Titus, an agent of Sho'vui, rallying the Seperatists, Warbringers and eventually the Invaders in a war against the Unbelievers. In 2253, the United Earth Republic called upon the civilizations of the galaxy to unite as the Galactic Alliance against the threat of Sho'vui's forces. At the end of the Great Galactic War, ranging from 2252-2259, the United Earth Republic was defeated by Sho'vui at the Battle of Terra. The UER was forced to abandon Earth, the planet that had dominated Human politics for centuries. They gathered all the Humans they could into the Planetship and set off into the (placeholder) sector where humans remained primarily on the Planetship. In 2280, the United Earth Republic divided politically primarily between two groups known as the Republicans and Humanists. The Republicans were strong traditionalists, wishing to uphold the ideals founded in the First Human Revolution and to protect the Terran Constitution. The Humanists were strongly statist and miltaristic, wishing to place the Planetship under control of an imperialist government. In 2281, after the assassination of Executor Takeshi, then Senator Rhodes, the majority leader of the Humanist movement in the Senate, took the office of Executor. The Planetship was soon thrown into chaos with riots taking place on every level and soon Executor Rhodes declared martial law. These line of events led to colonists seperating from the government on the Planetship. Category:Modern Nations